


Prologue

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo | Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 09:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4660626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They weren't always in love; but love has to have its beginnings somewhere. Oh, young prince, if only you realized how fast you were falling...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a series of tumblr posts. Not much has changed.
> 
> Perhaps slightly incoherent as this was written between 11 and 12 at night and they were all meant to be read separately, but they're in chronological order so hopefully it will make some sense.

The first time he saw him, it was one in a crowd. Nothing remarkable, or special. He’s not the only other person with blue hair Marth has seen before. He’s just another trainee in a sea of faces.

He goes to sleep that night, peacefully unaware.

* * *

Shiida is the first person to bring it up. “The group of trainees I worked with today, Marth,” she tells him that night, when she comes back in, “I think you’d like their leader. Kris, his name was? He seemed rather nice. I offered to help with their training.”

He admits to himself that he’s quite surprised by this - he would not have expected Shiida to volunteer her spear for the training cause - but it’s nothing compared to what he hears next, that’s only half joking. “I think he’s your type.”

He’s left gaping as Shiida smirks; honestly, he hasn’t even met the man yet; how can he make that decision? And yet, Shiida knows him far too well…

* * *

The reports from Cain and Jagen can’t be quite right, he thinks as he pours over them, devoting far too much time to this one insignificant thing when he has a kingdom to rebuild. And yet, it’s true.

The Seventh Platoon is the only one in all the years of Altea’s history who has yet to lose a single member, whether it’s a temporary retreat, or death, or incapacitation, or simply quitting because the training was too hard.

The part of him that is so trusting of others, so soft, rejoices - finally, another one like-minded, one who wants to protect his troops, to save everyone that he can!

The more cynical part of him nags, though, loudly; it’s only through sheer luck that the platoon has survived. Sheer luck, and good tactics. Not because of infinite care and love and protection.

He decides to wait before making further judgments, and throws down the report onto an evergrowing pile.

* * *

They’re so nervous, he thinks, as they enter the throne room; something about the girl’s nervousness (Katarina, a tactician, not a fighter, never a fighter) seems different from the other’s. Kris is the official commander and leader of the platoon; Katarina makes most of the tactical decisions.

He wants them to be his royal guard. He wants to know this Kris, this other person who seems to care for those under his command so much; this person that Shiida said would be a good match for him.

He smiles and hides how much he’s yearning for another friend, because so few of the people he’s close to view him as an actual equal; his status as prince always keeps him above the rest, in charge. It’s hard making friends. Hard to keep in touch with some of the few people who treated him like a normal person, like his royalty didn’t matter.

“Relax,” he tells them, and he hopes that Kris does.

* * *

He doesn’t _want_ to help Frey teach. He has more important things on his plate, other things to do than tell the new recruits about the history of Archanea. Frey can do just fine on his own.

“Kris will be there,” Frey tells him.

He has never been more eager to talk about Archanean history in his life! Another small, relaxing break from his normal princely duties!!

* * *

Coming to visit graves is always a sad business. There’s so many people he could have saved, _should_ have saved - and yet, he didn’t, and they’re dead and buried now. Gave up their lives for him.

Yet, when he sees Kris, wandering and perhaps more than slightly lost, the sadness melts away, if briefly. He’s so happy to see him, and he can’t quite place why.

Of course, he has to mention his father. It would be odd, would it not, to leave out the heroic past king of Altea when mentioning the rest of the dead. He expects Kris to press. He doesn’t.

He’s glad for that.

It takes Kris telling him that it’s his desire to save as many lives as possible, to keep others from harm, that causes Marth to burst into tears. He pretends it’s from thinking of the dead - but really, he’s so relieved to finally find another who shares his view on the value of human life.

* * *

He’s there for the final assessment - of course he is. He needs to see Kris in action once before the training ends.

Kris matches Cain blow for blow in power and strength; perhaps even stronger. But it’s more how Kris calls for injured comrades to retreat to safety, keeps everyone out of harm’s way while they are injured, that impresses Marth.

None before him ever came through training with such a clean record, Jagen says - Jagen, the wisest and most trusted of them all!

He comes forward later, tells Kris he did a magnificent job.

Kris fainting afterwards is extremely worrying.

* * *

He’s so, so proud of this one, single knight - during his knighthood ceremony, it’s all he can do to not break into the most ridiculous grin ever. He starts to falter midway through; it’s so embarrassing trying to keep a straight face and hide a wide, proud grin. He finally breaks as he officially declares Kris a knight of Altea - and for once, everything seems right.

* * *

It’s not right. He should have known it wouldn’t last.

It’s him the assassins want; if he runs, they will leave Kris and his platoon alone at least. No one will die.

He’s so sorry it had to happen now, a joyous night, what should have been remembered as the best night of Kris’ life, tarnished by this - besides, despite the offer, Kris isn’t his royal guard. He is not obligated to stay.

Kris refuses to let him flee alone. They are his knights, are they not? They will protect him, or die trying.

The Seventh Platoon are not his official guard, yet, but they become one, that night. And though they’ve only talked perhaps four times before, Marth has never trusted anyone more than he trusts Kris in that moment.


End file.
